


Three Parts

by Matrya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Sam leaves for Stanford, he celebrates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Parts

"Smile!" Sam cries out and the women just look at him. After a moment, Anna crosses her arms but Ruby actually smiles for him so he clicks the picture anyway.

"Where are Dean and my brother?" Anna asks, blinking away the flash-provided fuzzies.

Sam almost apologises, but the cabin is too dark to not use flash and they all agreed he was allowed to 'document' his last weekend.

"They ran for booze," he answers, snapping another picture.

"We said you could take pictures," Ruby agrees before whining, "We didn't say you should make a flip book."

"You aren't getting copies," Sam shoots back.

She rolls her eyes and matches Anna's still-crossed arms. "Boohoo. Why are we even out in the middle of nowhere, Sam? I'd rather be at some filthy motel, having my way with you before you leave."

Sam scrolls through pictures on the viewscreen. "If you could've left Anna at home, you could be having your way with me now," he points out and Anna throws a pillow at him. "Besides, by the end of this weekend, I expect certain things to be made...apparent." He punctuates it by turning the camera so the ladies can see the picture.

Ruby dissolves into giggles and Anna hides her face in her hands. "Is that?" Ruby squeals.

"And they're cuddling," Sam confirms.

"So why do you need more proof?" Ruby asks, reaching for the camera.

He pulls it out of her reach. "Because this smells ridiculously of a relationship." He grins at Anna. "Spill."

Anna shakes her head, face still buried in her hands. "This is not your business, you sneaky little brat. When did you even take that?"

"Fourth of July," he offers, grinning widely. "And this one," he continues, showing another picture on the screen. "Was your birthday, which is two months after."

"Sam, you have a problem," Ruby offers.

"He does!"

Ruby swats at Anna. "I'll come back to you. But you!" She points at Sam. "Are a perv."

"Hey!"

"Her hand is in his pants and you were standing there, taking pictures."

Sam looks confused and looks at the picture for a minute before his eyes widen. "Gross!"

"Are you really going to Stanford, or are you actually gonna go get a job in San Fernando?" Ruby asks.

Anna and Sam both look at her, confused, and she sighs. "Porn."

Sam makes a face and Anna looks relieved.

"So, is he as good as his brother?" Ruby asks, slinging an arm around Anna's shoulders.

Sam sputters, Anna blushes.

And that's when Dean and Castiel walk in. Sam continues to sputter, Anna's face colours even more deeply and Ruby bursts into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Memo:** I don't check comments or kudos, but feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](http://matrya.tumblr.com) or [check out](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya) my other writing!


End file.
